2050, Beyond
Part I Enzo skirted around the streets and ducked into an alleyway, just as a police hover-copter glided cleanly over the street. When he was sure the coast was clear, he crept out and into a store where a penguin sat at a cashier. The moment he saw Enzo, he sighed. Enzo: What? Cashier Penguin: One of these days, Enzo... Enzo: I'm not in trouble with the police this time, Terrence, I promise! I just wanted to be safe, you know? Terrence: If you keep up with those antics of yours, you're going to land yourself in a real jam. If you keep poking the flames, you'll burn your feathers eventually. Enzo: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. But I'm not in trouble this time. Terrence lifted an eyebrow. Terrence: Are you really not? Enzo: Yes! Well...maybe...? At that, the cashier rolled his eyes. Enzo: It'll be fine! Trust me! Hey, I've got something for you. He eyed him suspiciously. Terrence: Oh, do you? Better not be junk, as usual. Or something stolen. Enzo: Just-just take a look at it. Enzo handed him a rusted cylindrical object. Terrence pulled a set of holographic goggles over his eyes and examined the object. Terrence: Hmmm. Well, I've never seen something quite like this before. Enzo: What is it? Terrence: I'm...not quite sure. He opened a drawer and pulled out a set of metal instruments. After a minute, he let a multi-armed machine examine it and scan the item. Terrence: Well, what do you know? Someone's address is on it. Enzo: I swear I haven't stolen it. Terrence: Yeah, like that one time you told me you hadn't pick pocketed anyone for a week...where did you even find this thing? Enzo: Like, on the ground. Probably abandoned or something. Terrence: Dude, this thing is old. Enzo: What, like, from the 2010's old? Terrence: Uh, no. According to the machine it's...at least a century old. Enzo: You sure it's not acting up or anything? Terrence: Can't be, I just fixed it yesterday. Maybe the settings are a bit off. I should readjust a few things- Suddenly, as a mechanical arm pressed something on the cylinder, a blue laser spurted out, sawing the arm clean off and burning the wall behind it. Enzo and Terrence both yelped and recoiled. The cylinder dropped off the pedestal and deactivated, though it was clear the blue laser-like projection was in the shape similar to the letter F. Terrence looked bewildered. Enzo carefully picked up the cylinder and made sure not to activate anything. Terrence: I asked for collectible items, Enzo, not military-grade weaponry! Enzo: I had no idea it would do that! Terrence: Well whatever it is, I don't think I want it anymore! Enzo: But- Terrence: No! A no is a no! I don't wanna get involved in any sort of confrontation with the police. Especially if you're the one that dragged me into it! Enzo sighed. He pushed open the door and left the store. Enzo: Well, guess I might as well return it. He read the words inscribed onto the cylinder. Enzo: "If found return to 126 Palmera Avenue, Sandyvilla, Tropicapolis". Who's "Wikipe"? Huh. Anyway, it doesn't sound far. Sandyvilla's a just a short waddle through town. ---- Enzo arrived at the gate of his designated address, a large sand-coloured mansion. He figured house must've been quite old, and the side of its right wing was somewhat overgrown with flora. The gate contained an old, rusted, buzzer-like entry device likely used during the 20th and early 21st century. He pressed it several times, to no avail. The windows inside were darkened, though one was left open. Enzo: Guess I'll just...leave it inside and hope they find it when they come home. He rubbed his flippers together, then scaled the fence surrounding the house. Sneaking into the open window, he looked around for the living room and set out to place the cylinder there. On the walls he saw portraits of several figures. Just as he stopped to stare at one that looked awfully like one of the old nation's presidents, someone swept him off his feet. Enzo: AAAHHH! ?????: Who are you? What are you doing here!? How did you-? The penguin, old and purple feathered, gazed at the open window. ?????: Oh, right. Of course you did. Enzo: I-I-I'm sorry! I just came to return something I found...I-i-it belongs to a "Wikip"..."Wikipe"? The purple penguin froze and murmured something under his breath. Enzo: What was that? ?????: Wikipenguino. I haven't heard that name in...at least a few years or so now. Enzo: Wait, what? Wiki who? ?????: Wikipenguino. He used to live here. Along with his father, who was once the president. Enzo: I'm sorry, I don't know your name? ?????: My name is Dennis. Dennis Kappa. I used to be the caretaker. Still am. I've been watching over and taking care of this house for decades. What was it that you came to return? Enzo: This. Enzo gave Dennis the cylinder. Dennis: Ah yes, of course. Master Penguino's former keysaber. Enzo: Keysaber? Wait, this is one of those things the military uses...Terrence was right, I was carrying a weapon in my pocket this whole time... Dennis: Indeed, but do you know of their true origin? This one specifically is an ancient predecessor of the modern versions you always hear about. They were once exclusively used by jedi. Enzo: It's a Jedi weapon? Wikipenguino was a jedi? Dennis: No, Wikipenguino found it in an old Jedi temple. With proper guidance from the jedi Ray Montarius, he learned how to use it. But ah, it's such a long story, you probably wouldn't care. Dennis began escorting Enzo back outside. Dennis: I appreciate you returning the item, but...I'm afraid its not going to be of much use to me. You should probably leave. Enzo: Okay, but- Dennis: The gate should be unlocked, so be sure to use it. You'll get into trouble entering houses the way you did with this one. Enzo: But what am I supposed to do with this...keysaber? Dennis: Well, it found its way into your possession, didn't it? It's yours now. You decide. Before Enzo could ask anymore questions, Dennis closed the door. Enzo: I-oh, alright then. *Characters :*Enzo :*Talia :*Sato - Former ninja, under the training of Falco, left following the Great Ninja Schism. Blind, and has impeccably acute senses, including hearing. :*L.E.X.I.C.O.N. - Holographic mind-uploaded AI copy of Terry Van Furry, also known as "Lex" from time to time; serves as a host for much of the information the team needs, formerly a part of the Tropicalian Natioanl History Museum. :*Dennis Kappa :*Penguino Lagois IV :*Tux(?) :*Falco Hochstadt :*Denise :*The Falco Kids/Falcons(?) :**Lindsay Hochstadt (Linda) :**Falco Hochstadt II ("Junior") :**Nathaniel Hochstadt (Nate) :**Emilia Hochstadt (Em) Cameos/Mentions *Characters :*WP45 :*Caspian :*Ninja O'Dark :*Terry Van Furry :*WP X :*Club Penguin *Events :*Tropical War *Companies :*VISION :*NeoTech :*Kamiya Laboratories Part I: 2050 Part II: 2100